The present invention generally relates to art and its expression in the form of shapes, colors and combinations thereof in a manner such that both forms, shapes and/or colors thereof may change in time and in space, either at random or according to predetermined patterns and/or time sequences. The present invention is more particularly concerned with apparatus and method for causing and generating such changes, while the method is conceived and the apparatus is constructed in a manner such that the artist is offered full choice of patterns, designs, shapes and colors which he may wish to incorporate and/or combine in his (her) artistic creations.
From times immemorial,man has been fascinated by forms,still or mobile, colors and/or changing colors. Rainbows or the light transmitted by prisms or reflected from a thin oil film have been all mysteries to man for ages and are examples of the contribution from nature to such fascination. From the Cro-Magnon Man to modern man in modern times, continuous attempts have been made to either reproduce in paintings that which the eye perceives or to capture and preserve that which the eye had once perceived or dreamed of perceiving. The generic name for such attempts is ART. During the past few generations, possibly because of a new fascination that man developed for movements not created by nature processes but generated by his own non-art creations, man has strived to simulate such movement perception in his art creations, even in the three dimensional domain. However, in all cases, such movements had to have taken place in some time passed, or must result from another movement of man's own design.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the nature of the means put at the disposal of artists. Such improved means will offer wide new horizons and enhanced possibilities to the artist for letting his (her) imagination run wild. The end result thereof being new types of artistic creations for viewing, appreciation and enjoyment by those who are less fortunate and can only assume the passive but valuable role of observers.